OPPA WHY!
by Saranghaeys143
Summary: Kim Young Ah is a senior in her school and also an excellent trainee of Woollim Entertainment.  She have a past that everyone in her school seems to hate therefore she is quiet and doesn't have any friend in school.  Everything changed when a guy came.
1. FIRST DAY

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT^^ AND I DON'T OWN KIM SUNG GYU OR INFINITE BUT PLEASE ENJOY ^^**

*Beep Beep*

Young Ah opened her eyes and clicked the snooze button of her alarm clock. *Ugh. I hate school.* She thought as she pushed off her blanket and got out of bed. "Ow!" She rubbed her sore legs and sat down her bed. Young Ah remembered how hard she have practiced dancing over the summer.

*knock, knock*  
>The door slowly opened and Young Ah's dad peeked in the door. She looked up. "You ready for school?" her dad asked.<p>

"No." She answered looking away. Somehow her dad expected that answer and sighed.

"Well, you need to go anyways so just go downstairs after you clean up then eat breakfast. Okay?" Young Ah nodded and went to the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes, Young Ah went down wearing her uniform a plane white short sleeved fitted button up shirt with a Pyongyang High School logo on the right side above her chest and a plaid light brown skirt that goes just a few inches above her knees.  
>She saw her dad sitting on the table eating breakfast. She sat at the opposite side of the table and started eating her food. Her dad looked up, smiled and said. "You look nice."<p>

Young Ah simply said. "Thanks." She saw her dad look at the empty chair beside him and sighed. *I wish you were here. You could've taken care of our daughter better than I do.* Young Ah stood up and hugged her dad from the back of his chair. She kissed his cheek, smiled, and left. Her dad knew she did that out of guilt but seeing her smile made him smile.

-  
>*At School*<p>

Young Ah went inside the room everyone looked up at her and started whispering. "She's that girl." "Everyone says she's a slut." She ignored it and sat at the far back side of the room beside a window. A girl with a curly brown hair and a face any guy would fall for stood in front of her while crossing her slim arms. Young Ah looked up.  
>"I can't believe your gonna be in my class for senior year." Hae Jin said. She made a disgusting face and left. Young Ah just looked out the window while putting down her head.<br>The bell for class to start rang and the teacher went in and behind her was a new student. Girls in the class shrieked with happiness as they saw a very handsome guy come in.  
>"Ok class we have a new student." Oh seonsaengnim said then glanced at the guy. "Care to intoduce yourself?"<p>

"Annyeong, my name is Kim Sung Gyu." he said as he cooly saluted with two fingers.  
>Young Ah looked up to see Sung Gyu looking at her. She then looked away and stared out the window.<p>

"Uhh... You can sit at the empty seat beside Hae Jin." Oh seonsaengnim said while pointing at the empty seat.

Sung Gyu looked at Hae Jin then asked the teacher. "Can I not sit beside the pretty girl by the window?" He pointed beside Young Ah and everybody looked at her.


	2. VOICE OF AN ANGEL

**HEY GUYS CHAPTER 2 IS HERE JUST A REMINDER I DON'T OWE SUNG GYU OR ANY INFINITE MEMBERS:( SADLY. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.^^ AND JUST A REMINDER SEONSAENGNIM MEANS TEACHER. AND ALSO ** MEANS ITS THEIR THOUGHTS. THEIR NOT SAYING IT OUT LOUD.**

Everyone looked at Young Ah. *Oh! just great.* Young Ah hated getting everyone's attention so she just pretended like nothing happened. After a minute, Oh seonsaengnim spoke. "Ohh... Sure if you want to."

The teacher dismissed the class for lunch and everyone started to get up and race to the cafeteria. Young Ah stood up ready to leave but then Sung Gyu looked at her and started speaking. "Hey. My name is Sung Gyu." He held out his hand and asked, "What's your name?"  
>Sung Gyu asked her that even though he knew the answer because he saw it on her paper but he needed to start a conversation so he asked.<br>"You don't need to know." Young Ah said coldly. She started packing her stuff. Before Sung Gyu can even say a word, girls started crowding around him asking him to join them for lunch. Young Ah got annoyed and left.

Young Ah went to the roof top. Since she doesn't have friends, she eats alone in the roof top. Which is also great for her since she can practice dancing and singing. She've been a trainee in Woollim Entertainment for almost a year and she likes it better in there because she actually get along with other trainees in there but she never got close to anyone because she never really trusted anyone after what happened.

Sung Gyu finally got out of the girls who were crowding him earlier and looked for Young Ah. He really likes her but it seems like it's gonna be hard to get her to like him since she already seems to hate him. Sung Gyu let out a sigh. He saw a familiar person walking down the hall. *Oh its that girl Hae Jin from my class. She might know where Young Ah is.*  
>He called her. "Park Hae Jin!"<p>

Hae Jin turned around and saw Sung Gyu running toward her. *Was he looking for me? Is he interested in me?* She taught as she let out a giggle.

Sung Gyu catch up to Hae Jin. He was out of breath from running. "What is it?" Hae Jin asked with a big smile on her face.  
>"Have you seen Young Ah?" Sung Gyu asked.<br>Hae Jin's smile faded. *Why is he looking for that freak? Does he really like her? He got bad taste.* She thought.  
>"No, nobody really likes her so she doesn't have any friends to hang out with." She said.<br>Sung Gyu just nodded and said thanks to her before he runs off. While walking around the school, Sung Gyu thought about what Hae Jin said. *Why wouldn't anyone like her? She looks like a really nice girl to me. Why won't she have friends?*  
>But before he could think any further, he saw a door that leads to the roof top. He heard sounds coming out from the door so he decided to check it out. When he got nearer to the door, he heard a beautiful singing voice. The most beautiful voice he have ever heard in his whole life. He opened the door ...<p> 


	3. THE OTHER SIDE OF YOUNG AH

**CHAPTER 3 IS UP. PLEASE ENJOY IT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN. ALSO PLEASE SUPPORT ME IF YOU REALLY LIKE THIS STORY BY REVIEWING IT. ^^ AND I ALSO WANT TO SAY THAT I'M ALSO POSTING THIS FANFIC IN SO PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT I PLAGIARIZED THIS STORY BECAUSE THIS IS MADE BY ME AND ME ONLY. BUT I DO NOT OWN INFINITE SADLY.**

He opened the door and saw Young Ah singing with her earphones on her ears. She was looking at the lyrics on her ipod and singing at the same time. Sung Gyu closed the door and Young Ah flinched at the loud sound that it made as it closed. She looked up to see Sung Gyu staring at her with amazement. She started to get her stuff and leave but Sung Gyu grabbed her by the arm. She tried to shake it off but he was holding her arm tightly. "Can you please-" Young Ah started but Sung Gyu cut her off.  
>"You have a beautiful voice." He said and gave her a smile. Young Ah just simply smirked. He let go of Young Ah's arm and she left. *She really is interesting.* Sung Gyu thought.<p>

After school was over Young Ah took a bus to go to Woollim Entertainment building. She was ready for the singing evaluation that they have every week. She have been practicing really hard and she felt like she would ace it. She got out of the bus and went inside the building. After she got changed into sweat pants and a comfortable t-shirt, she sat beside the other trainees and waited for the vocal instructor.  
>"Young Ah, can you go with me?" the girl beside her asked.<br>"Where?" Young Ah asked.  
>"To the mall. I wanna go shopping this weekend." the girl replied.<br>Young Ah started to think of an excuse and said. "Well... I can't go since I already promised my dad that i would spend the weekend with him, sorry." Young Ah said with an apologetic look. She didn't really wanna get close to any of them so she always turns them down. Yup she's different when she's in school and when she's in Woollim. It's like she's living two different lives.  
>The girl sighed and said. "It's fine. But you better hang out with me next time." Young Ah simply nodded.<br>The vocal instructor came in the room and called out, "Yae Ri." the girl beside Young Ah stood up and said. "Guess I'm the first one." Then she started singing. The instructor called on the trainees one by one and they all sang one by one. Young Ah was the last one. As she stood up everyone looked at her. Unlike in school this one is different. In school they look at her because she's a freak but in here she's someone they all wanted to hear. All of them knows that she have the greatest voice. After she sang they clapped.  
>The instructor who was sitting down on a chair stood up and said. "Good job everybody.". She was addressing everyone but her eyes were on Young Ah as if to mean she's talking about her. Young Ah smiled then the vocal instructor left. After that they started dance practice.<p>

It was already 11:30pm and Sung Gyu was still wandering around the streets not wanting to go home. Two drunken men passed him but he didn't care. He can hear them from behind.  
>"Hey miss you're really pretty," one of the drunken man said. "Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" Sung Gyu heard him say.<br>"Don't touch me!" At the sound of the voice Sung Gyu knew who it was. Young Ah.


	4. TO THE RESCUE

CHAPTER 4 IS UP.^^ I DON'T OWN ANY INFINITE MEMBERS ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID. BUT ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE MY STORY.

When he turned around, she wasn't there anymore.  
>She got dragged to an alley and the drunk men started pinning her into the wall. Young Ah struggled but she wasn't strong enough to get him off. The other guy started to take off her clothes. Suddenly a guy came and started punching the one who tried to take off her clothes. The drunk guy fell on the ground. The guy who punched the drunken man looked at Young Ah and she saw Sung Gyu's eyes blazing with fury. The other drunk guy pushed Young Ah back and she fell on the ground. The drunk guy tried to punch Sung Gyu but he missed and Sung Gyu kicked him and he fell on the ground. Before they could get up, Sung Gyu held out his hand and without thinking Young Ah took it. They ran as far away as they could and stopped at a play ground. They both sat at the swing.<p>

Sung Gyu noticed that Young Ah's hands were trembling. He took her hand then she looked up at him. "Thanks." That one word hardly got out of Young Ah's mouth as she was still shocked at what just happened.  
>"Are you ok?" Sung Gyu asked with a gentle voice. He was still holding onto her hands. Young Ah didn't reply but a tear dropped on his hand that was holding hers. He didn't know what to do so he just waited there in silence. After ten minutes, Young Ah stopped crying. She let go of his hand and started straightening herself. "Thank you," she said again but this time she was looking at Sung Gyu.<p>

"you didn't get hurt or anything, right?" he asked. Young Ah nodded. "But what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Sung Gyu asked with curiousity.

"Same question goes to you." She replied.  
>*I guess she's better than before.* Sung Gyu thought.<br>"Well I didnt feel like going home so i just walked around here. What about you?" He said.  
>"I was going home from practice. I don't really go here but i got no choice since the other road was blocked because of construction." Young Ah explained.<br>"Practice?" Sung Gyu asked dumbfounded.  
>"Yes. I'm a trainee of Woollim Entertainment." "Ohh. That explains your beautiful voice."<p>

*ring ring*

Young Ah's phone rang. She answered it. "I'm on my way home... Yes. I'll be there in a minute." Young Ah glanced at the phone and it said 12:15am.  
>She turned to Sung Gyu and said. "Well i need to go since my dad is already looking for me."<br>"Yes. Of course."  
>"Well, see you later."<br>"Later."  
>Young Ah waved bye and left. Sung Gyu also started walking the opposite way.<p> 


	5. RUMORS

**CHAPTER 5 IS LONGER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY^^**

*Sung Gyu's house*

Sung Gyu was putting on his shoes ready to go to school when his dad appeared.  
>"Why didn't you come home last night?" his dad asked.<br>"i did come home you just didn't see me." he answered not looking at his dad and continued tying his shoes.  
>From the way they talked to each other they don't seem to have a close relationship. Sung Gyu's dad is a business man and, yes, they are wealthy. They live in a big house bigger than normal houses.<br>"Have you decided yet?" his dad asked.  
>"No. I still have a whole year to decide. Don't I?" he answered.<br>His dad left for work and so did Sung Gyu.

-  
>*At School*<p>

Young Ah was walking outside the school. She saw Sung Gyu sitting on a bench with a bunch of his friends. *Of course. He already have friends.* Young Ah thought.  
>Sung Gyu looked up and saw Young Ah walking. He called her and started jogging her way. "Hey," Sung Gyu greeted.<br>"Hey," Young Ah greeted back.  
>"It seems like you're not cold to me anymore," Sung Gyu said.<br>"Why would I be cold towards a person who helped me so much?" Young Ah asked.  
>Sung Gyu smiled and grabbed Young Ah's wrist then went to his friends with her.<br>"Hey, guys meet my friend, Kim Young Ah," Sung Gyu excitedly said.  
>"Isn't she the girl who was rumored to-" the guy who looks prettier than a girl said but before he could finish what he was saying the guy with blonde hair who sits beside him nudged him and gave him a look.<p>

The tallest guy stood up and introduced himself.  
>"Hi, my name is Sung Yeol," he playfully said with a smile that any girl would die for. He held out his hand and Young Ah shook it.<br>The pretty boy said, "My name is Sung Jong." *Wow. His voice is even better than a girl.* Young Ah thought.  
>"I'm Dongwoo," the guy who nudged Sung Jong earlier said.<br>"Hoya," the guy standing beside you said.  
>"L," the guy who have been quiet the whole time said.<br>"Yah! Sungyeol-ah!" a guy screamed from the back. All of them turned around.  
>"Oops. Gotta go," Sungyeol ran inside the school building. The guy who screamed was now beside Sunggyu.<br>"Where'd he run off to?" he asked them. The guys simply shrugged.  
>"Why? What did he do this time?" Hoya asked.<br>"That bastard put a frog inside my back pack." He exclaimed.  
>Everyone started lauhging. The guy finally noticed Young Ah standing beside Sunggyu and Hoya.<br>"Oh. Young Ah?" he asked while looking at her.  
>Young Ah looked at him. "Oh, Woohyun sunbae."<br>"I didn't know you go to this school." he said.  
>"You guys know each other?" Sung Gyu asked surprised. "Yeah, we're both trainee for Woollim Entertainment." Woohyun explained.<br>Young Ah nodded.

-  
>*Lunch Time*<p>

Young Ah headed to the roof top. She put down her stuff and started dancing. She learned a new routine and needed to practice it for the evaluation next week. While she was dancing she heard a door open and close and stopped dancing. *Aishh. Not again. Should I go change to another place? Seems like a lot of people are coming here lately.*  
>She turned around and saw Sung Gyu.<br>"Oh, it's just you."  
>"Just me? So I'm no one special huh?" Young Ah smiled, turned around and started dancing again. For some reason she's comfortable as long as it's Sung Gyu.<p>

-  
>*At the cafeteria*<p>

Sungyeol, Sungjong, L, Hoya, Dongwoo, and Woohyun was seating on a table.  
>"Where's Sunggyu?" Woohyun asked. As he sat down the table. "He said that he's not gonna join us for lunch today." Sungyeol answered.<br>Woohyun looked at Sungyeol and remembered what he did earlier. *Yah! I still need to deal with you."  
>"Yes, sir!" Sungyeol saluted then chuckled.<br>Two girls started sitting on the table behind them.  
>"I mean ,come on, Hae Jin that doesn't make sense. Why would a really hot guy like Sung Gyu want a freak like Young Ah plus remember what she did last year? What a slut." Woohyun and the others heard the one of the girl say.<br>"You're right maybe he just wanted to borrow something to her." Hae Jin said.  
>Woohyun was puzzled he didn't know what they were saying about Young Ah. "What happened to Young Ah last year? Why are they so mean to her?" he asked Sungjong.<br>"It was all over the school. Didn't you hear rumours about it?" Sungjong asked.  
>"Yah, knowing Woohyun he's not really the type to gossip and he only cares about dancing." Hoya said to Sungjong as if it was so obvious and it was true. Woohyun doesn't like gossips.<br>"Well, enough about him, I heard that she was making out with her best friend's boyfriend on a science lab and they got caught when the whole class went there including her best friend." Dongwoo explained.  
>"No, I don't beleive that. I've seen her as a trainee for almost a year now and she doesn't seem like the girl who would do that." Woohyun said.<br>"Well, the whole class saw it." Dongwoo shrugged.

Sunggyu was watching Young Ah dance and he didn't bother her. She didn't feel uncomfortable either. After a while Young Ah stopped dancing and grabbed her water bottle. She sat beside him.  
>"How was it?" she asked looking at Sunggyu.<br>"You're really good. I knew you're a good singer but I didn't think you could dance just as well." he replied.  
>"Thanks."<br>It became quiet. They've only known each other for less than a week so it's still kinda awkward.  
>Finally Sunggyu spoke up but Young Ah didn't like what he said. "I might be wrong but i heard someone say that you don't have friends. Why don't you have friends?" Sunggyu looked at her. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable talking about it." He added.<br>But for some reason Young Ah feels really comfortable being around him. "I guess you could say they hate me."  
>The warning bell rang and they went back to class.<p> 


	6. CONFESSION

**HEY GUYS! CHAPTER 6 UP HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT^^**

It was Friday and school eneded. Young Ah was walking out of school.  
>"Young Ah!" someone called from behind. Young Ah turned around and saw Sunggyu catching up to her.<br>"Where are you going?" He asked.  
>"Practice. As always," Young Ah replied.<br>"I'll come with." He said and without waiting for her answer he grabbed her wrist and started walking.  
>Everyone was looking at the both of them but Sunggyu didn't pay any attention to them.<br>They both got on a bus. He was still holding her wrist. She looked at it and he noticed what she was looking at. He let go of her and apologized. "Sorry."  
>"What time does practice start?" He asked.<br>"Six," Young Ah replied.  
>Sunggyu looked at his phone then said, "We have two hours then. That's more than enough."<br>"Huh? Where are we going?" She asked with a confused face.  
>"You'll see." he simply smiled.<br>The bus stopped and a pregnant lady with a kid went in. The bus was full so Young Ah stood up and offered her seat. Seeing her actions Sunggyu also stood up and sat the kid on his seat. The pregnant lady thanked them. Young Ah was looking at the cute kid. When she looked up she realized that her face was just a few inches away from Sunggyu's face. She suddenly blushed and looked away. *Why am I blushing? It's just Sunggyu.*  
>After 10 minutes they got off the bus along with the pregnant lady and her child. When they got out, the pregnant lady got on her knees and and held her stomach. "Please, someone help me, my stomach hurts."<br>Young Ah and Sunggyu looked at each other. *What do we do?* Young Ah thought.  
>As if answering Young Ah's thought Sunggyu said. "First, let's help her to the hospital." he carried the pregnant lady bridal style and asked, "Where's a hospital near here?"<br>*Wow. I never knew Sunggyu's strong. Aish why am I thinking of that at a time like this.*  
>"Uhh... It's just a few blocks to the right." Young Ah answered. *Good thing I've been on the hospital in here before when I sprained my ankle.*<br>Sunggyu started walking and Young Ah followed him while she was holding the kid who was now crying. She carried the kid and said, "Aww. Don't cry. I'm pretty sure your mom will be alright."  
>The kid stopped crying and nodded.<br>After 5 minutes of fast walking they got to the hospital. While Sunggyu was putting the pregnant lady to the bed, Young Ah was comforting the child in the waiting room. "What's your name?" Young Ah asked the child. "Ahn Joongki," the kid answered.  
>"That's a cute name. Do you know your mom's name?" Young Ah asked while gently stroking Joongki's hair. "Yes. Her name is Ahn An Na." Joongki answered.<br>Sunggyu sat beside Young Ah.  
>"How is she?" Young Ah asked.<br>"The nurse said that she was already going to check-in to the hospital because today is the due date of the baby but unfortunately she didn't make it here." Sunggyu explained.  
>"Is she going to be okay?" Young Ah asked.<br>"Yes. The nurse said that the baby and her are both fine. They called her family and i found out that her husband left her and her and her child is living with her mom." Sunggyu explained.  
>"What a cruel dad. He left a poor child and a pregnant lady." Young Ah said while brushing Joongki's hair who was already sleeping on her lap.<br>They waited there for another hour before the doctor came out. At the same time Joongki's grandma appeared.  
>"Are you Ahn An Na's guardian?" the doctor asked.<br>"Yes." the grandma nodded. "How is she?"  
>" She's still passed out from exhaustion but she's alright and the baby is delivered successfully. You should probably thank this couple who saved your daughter." the doctor said and looked at Young Ah and Sunggyu. "She's gonna be moved to another room so you can visit her once she's moved."<br>The doctor left then the grandma looked at the both of them. "Thank you for saving my daughter," she looked to her grandson who was still sleeping on Young Ah's lap, "and also thank you for taking care of Joongki."  
>"No it's okay, we just did what anyone else would do if they were in our place." Sunggyu said.<br>She picked up Joongki from Young Ah's lap and said. "I will still thank you guys. I hope God bless this couple. Well, I'm pretty sure you two are still on a date so we won't trouble you guys anymore."  
>"No were not-" Young Ah started to explain but Sunggyu cut her off by saying, "Well, halmoni take care. We should probably leave now."<br>Sunggyu grabbed Young Ah's hand, they both bowed and left.

When they got outside of the hospital, Young Ah tried to pull her hand away from Sunggyu but he wouldn't let go.  
>"Yah! Why didn't you tell them that we're not dating and-" Sunggyu pulled Young Ah to him and he put his hands around her waist. "Aish. I prepared all this stuff but then they were worthless." Sunggyu said with frustration.<br>"But I guess this is gonna be more memorable than my plan."  
>Young Ah tried to get away from his grip but he was too strong. "What are you doing?" She finally asked.<br>Sunggyu took a deep breath and sighed.  
>"Be my girlfriend."<p>

Halmoni means grandma


	7. ANOTHER CONFESSION? OR NOT

CHAPTER 7 IS UP AND SINCE IT'S THE WEEKEND I'LL POST TWO CHAPTERS TODAY AND MAYBE TOMORROW HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT^^

Young Ah stopped struggling from his grip. *Did i hear right? Did he just asked me to be his girlfriend.*  
>"What?" Young Ah asked shocked from the confession.<br>"Be my girlfriend." Sunggyu coolly repeated.  
>"Hold on. Are you sure you got the right person? Because it's me, Kim Young Ah, the girl everybody hates."<br>Young Ah asked still not able to believe what he said.  
>"Aish." Sunggyu scratched his head then suddenly leaned closer and kissed Young Ah.<br>Young Ah was in a shock that she didn't know if she should kiss back or not. Sunggyu finally pulled away and said. "Yes. You, Kim Young Ah the one everyone hates is the one that I like."  
>Young Ah started blushing but then her phone rang.<br>Sunggyu let her go and she answered her phone. "Hello? Omo! Yes... I'll be there right away. Okay... bye."  
>Young Ah hung up and looked at the time on her phone.<br>8:30pm

*I'm dead.* She thought.  
>"What's wrong?" Sunggyu asked.<br>Young Ah sighed and said. "I missed practice and one of the trainee called me saying that the vocal instructor was looking for me. I gotta go."  
>She started running but suddenly stopped and turned around. Sunggyu looked up to her.<br>"Oh and about that my answer is yes!" Young Ah shouted. "I'll call you later," she added. Feeling so shy, she took off without looking back at Sunggyu who was smiling.

Young Ah ran to the building but when she got there they were already packing up. She saw Woohyun ready to leave.  
>"Woohyun sunbae," she called him.<br>Woohyun looked up and saw Young Ah out of breath. "Where were you? The vocal instructor was looking for you."  
>"Where is she?" Young Ah asked.<br>"She's at the recording studio right now," Woohyun answered.  
>"Oh, ok," Young Ah already started walking when Woohyun called her. "Young Ah."<br>*Aish. How am I gonna say that I like her.* Woohyun though.  
>Young Ah turned around.<br>"Why, Sunbae? Is anything wrong?" Young Ah asked.  
>"Oh... Ah... Well I just want to tell you that..." *Come on, Woohyun you can do it. Just ask her.* Woohyun is undecided.<br>"Huh?" Young Ah was confused.  
>"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna debut soon with four other." Woohyun said. *Ugh. Coward.* He said to himself.<br>"Really? That's so cool. Sunbae congratulations!" she said full of happiness.  
>Then she remembered that the vocal instructor was looking for her. "Sunbae I have to go."<br>"Oh, ok," Sunggyu said. "See you tomorrow then."  
>"Ok sunbae see you," Young Ah said then left.<p>

Young Ah knocked and peeked in the door. She saw the vocal instructor look up to her then Young Ah went inside.  
>"Where were you?" Park seonsaengnim asked. "I'm so sorry, seonsaengnim. I had to help a pregnant lady." Young Ah bowed.<br>"That seems to be a lazy person's excuse but since it's you, I believe that. Well i guess it can't be helped then." Park seonsaengnim sighed.  
>"Why? Did I miss something?" Young Ah asked.<br>"Well they picked trainees who's gonna debut and they picked them based on today's performance. Since you weren't here, you weren't picked."  
>"What?" Young Ah was in shock.<br>"I'm sorry, but there's always a next time so don't worry." Park seonsaengnim tried to make Young Ah feel better.

Young Ah got home at 10:30pm. She saw her dad sleeping in the couch and the TV is on.  
>She turned off the TV and saw a calendar on her dad's hands she took it and saw that it was flipped to December and 2 was circled. She flipped it back to August and put it on the table then headed to her room.<p>

*The next day*

The teacher dismissed the class for lunch. "Let's eat?" Sunggyu asked as he stood up and stretched his arms. "Oh ok." Young Ah also stood up.  
>They both got out of the classroom. Young Ah started walking to the direction of the cafeteria.<br>"Where are you going aren't we supposed to go to the rooftop?" Sunggyu asked.  
>"No. I don't wanna eat there today." Young Ah answered.<br>"Why? Don't you wanna practice?" He knows how devoted she is when it comes to dancing and singing.  
>"No. I don't wanna think about those stuff right now." They continued walking to the cafeteria.<br>"Why? Did you get in trouble when you came in late last time?"  
>"No. I didn't ge in trouble," Young Ah said as they went in the cafeteria. Sunggyu saw Hoya waving at the both of them. They both sat down at the two empty seat between Sungyeol and Sungjong. When they both sat down, they smiled to each other and kept looking at each other as if they were the only two person in there.<br>"Hmmm... The atmosphere seems to be different than before." Sungjong said with suspision.  
>"What's different?" Sunggyu asked at he shifted he's eyes from Young Ah to Sungjong.<br>"You two look different." He answered.  
>Sunggyu placed his hands around Young Ah's waist. She slightly flinched. *I guess she's not used to doing this.* Sunggyu thought. "Really? How?" he asked.<br>Woohyun sat down between L and Dongwoo.  
>Sungyeol looked at Sunngyu's arm that was wrapped around Young Ah's waist.<br>"Yah! You two are going out, aren't you?" Sungyeol exclaimed and pointed at Sunggyu's arm.


	8. A YOUNGER OPPA?

**JUST POSTED CHAPTER 7 A FEW MINUTES AGO AND NOW I'M POSTING CHAPTER 8. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT^^ AND JUST A REMINDER I DON'T OWN INFINITE BUT I DO WISH I DO. :(**

"What?" Woohyun and the others asked.  
>All of them was surprised but not as much as Woohyun was. He really like Young Ah ever since she became a trainee in Woollim Entertainment. She's the best at everything and he loves how she devotes all her time in dancing and singing.<br>"You guys are really going out?" Dongwoo asked.  
>"Yes," Sunggyu said.<br>"Since when?" Hoya asked.  
>"Just last friday." Sunggyu answered.<br>"Last friday? Didn't you say that you helped a pregnant lady that's why you got to Woollim Ent. Building late?" Woohyun asked Young Ah.  
>"Yes. We were together when we helped the pregnant lady," Young Ah explained.<br>"I didn't expect this to happen," Sungjong said while putting his arm on Young Ah's shoulder.  
>"Yah! Do you love your life?" Sunggyu exclaimed at Sungjong while looking at him with daggers on his eyes.<br>Sungjong took off his hands on Young Ah's shoulder. "Sorry, I'm just not used to this yet."  
>Sungjong is always close with girls that's why he usually does those stuff like it's normal.<br>Young Ah looked at L who was sitting infront of her and he just smirked and looked away. *Why is he so quiet and mysterious?* She thought.  
>*I guess I was already too late. I'm such a coward.* Woohyun thought.<p>

School eneded and everybody started to go home. "I'll go with you to Woollim." Sunggyu told Young Ah.  
>"Ok. But before we go, i need to go to the restroom. You go first, I'll meet you infront of the school."<br>"Ok. Hurry up." Sunggyu leaned in and kissed Young Ah in the cheeks. "See ya."  
>Then he ran off. Young Ah blushed. Everybody in the class was already out. Sunggyu was already in front of the school waiting for Young Ah. He saw Woohyun walking and called him. "Woohyun-ah."<br>Woohyun walked to him. "What's up?"  
>"What's up?" Woohyun greeted back. "What are you doing just standing here?" he asked.<br>"Waiting for Young Ah."  
>"Oh, of couse," Woohyun said. "Did she tell you what happened last friday on Woollim?" he asked.<br>"No. Why? did she get in trouble?" Sunggyu asked.  
>"No, she didn't get in trouble but she lost a big opportunity." Woohyun said.<br>"What happened?" Sunggyu asked.  
>Woohyun explained to him what happened then left. Just after Woohyun left, Young Ah came.<br>"Oh, isn't that Woohyun sunbae?" Young Ah asked. "Why didn't he just wait for us so we all could go to Woollim together."  
>"He said he have to go somewhere." Sunggyu explained.<br>They started walking to the bus stop.  
>"Why didn't you tell me about you not getting picked to debut because you weren't at Woollim that time?" Sunggyu asked.<br>"Oh so you found out. Well, I didn't want you to worry about it since we can't really do anything." Young Ah explained.  
>They went inside the bus and sat down a the very back.<br>"And besides there always is a next time." Young Ah remembered Park seonsaengnim's words.  
>"I bet they regret not seeing the most beautiful and talented trainee in there." Sunggyu whispered at the back of Young Ah's ears. Young Ah's heart skipped a beat at those words. Her heart always beat fast when he's close to her and she loved that feeling.<br>They got to the building after 10 minutes.  
>"I'll wait for you," Sunggyu told Young Ah.<br>"Ok, see you later." She leaned in and pressed her lips on the side of Sunggyu's lips. She blushed so she turned around and ran for the door. *Hhmm. I thought I was gonna be the one to always do the skinship. I guess not.* He smiled and left.

Practice was finished and Young Ah came out the door. Sunggyu was there waiting for her.  
>"How was practice?" He asked.<br>"It was so fun. But now my body feels so tired." Young Ah replied.  
>Sunggyu laced his fingers into Young Ah's and they started walking.<br>"Don't your parents get mad at you for always going home late?" Young Ah asked.  
>"No. I only have a dad and he's always at work so he really doesn't care."<br>"What about your mom? Where is she?" Young Ah asked.  
>"She left me and my dad when I was young. I don't really remember what she looks like." Sunggyu explained.<br>"We're the same," Young Ah said.  
>"You're mom left you, too?" He asked.<br>"No. She died when I was young," Young Ah said."When is your birthday?" she asked to change the subject. She didn't want to talk any further about her mom. "April 28," Sunggyu answered.  
>"Aish. I'm older than you," Young Ah said kinda annoyed at the fact. "Mine's on April 6. I wanted to call you 'oppa.'" She pouted.<br>Sunggyu chuckled, "Call me 'oppa' then."  
>"But you're younger than me." Young Ah said.<br>"I don't care about our age. Just call me oppa, ok?" Sunggyu exclaimed.  
>Young Ah smiled, "Okay."<p>

They reached Young Ah's home. The gate suddenly opened and her dad appeared.  
>"Appa. Why are you still not asleep?" Young Ah asked her dad.<br>"I was gonna sleep but I knew you were gonna come home any minute now so I waited for you," Young Ah's dad looked from her to the Sunggyu. "Who's this?"  
>"Appa this is my boyfriend, Sunggyu," Young Ah introduced.<br>"Nice to meet you, sir," Sunggyu said as he bowed.  
>Young Ah's dad smiled, "Nice to meet you, too. No wonder my daughter has been pretty bright this days."<br>*He's way different than my dad.* Sunggyu thought.  
>"Well, it's getting late. I think Sunggyu needs to go home." Young Ah said.<br>"Of course. I'll go in first then." Young Ah's dad went back inside.  
>"Well, I gotta go," Young Ah said.<br>Sunggyu kissed her forehead before saying, "Good night."  
>"Good night, oppa," Young Ah answered. Sunggyu smiled then he left.<p> 


	9. WHAT HAPPENED

**HEY GUYS CHAPTER 9 IS UP AND 10 WILL BE UP LATER TODAY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY^^ ESPECIALLY YOU TAYLOR. HEHEHE. I DON'T OWN INFINITE BY THE WAY. **

"Yah. Park Hae Jin are you listening to what I'm saying?" Hae Jin's friend So Ra asked her. "Where are you looking at anyways?"  
>So Ra looked at where she was looking and saw Sunggyu's arm around Young Ah and they were happily talking to each other.<br>"She really is something, huh? Last year she seduced your boyfriend and this year, she's seducing one of the hottest guy in school. I can't believe her. She really is a slut. She looked back to Hae JIn, "Why do you look so bothered anyways. Do you like Sunggyu?" So Ra said.  
>"Yah. I can't let her steal everything that I want. She's obviously jealous me. That's why she stole my boyfriend." She exclaimed.<br>"Yah we need to teach that girl a lesson. She should know her place." So Ra said.  
>"I already have a plan," Hae Jin smirked.<br>"What is it? I wanna hear," So Ra grew excited.  
>"You'll know soon." Hae Jin said. "Didn't the PE teacher say that only boys have to do PE today?"<br>"Yeah. Why?" So Ra asked.  
>"Perfect," Hae Jin said.<p>

"Ok boys, go change to your PE uniform then head down to the track and field." Yang seonsaengnim said. "Girls just stay here in the classroom. You guys don't need to do anything for today."  
>Yang seonsaengnim and the boys left.<br>Young Ah pulled out her ipod to listen to the song that she's gonna sing for the upcoming evaluation. When she placed the earphones on her ears, Hae Jin stood up in front of Young Ah's desk.  
>Young Ah pulled off her earphones. "Can I help you?" She asked.<br>"So, I heard you and Sunggyu are in a good relationship." Hae Jin started.  
>Young Ah ignored her and started putting back her earphones but Hae Jin yanked it and threw Young Ah's ipod across the floor. Now all the girls' eyes are in the both of them.<br>"Yah! Kim Young Ah, I'm talking to you so listen." Hae Jin exclaimed.  
>"I don't need to listen to you if I don't want to." Young Ah said with a calm voice.<br>She got up from her seat then got her ipod back, but then Hae Jin suddenly poured a bottle of water on Young Ah's head.  
>Young Ah just stood there. "That's it? I thought you were more than that but I guess I'm wrong." Young Ah smirked.<p>

All the guy senior were running a mile and the first one to finish was Woohyun. Since the only class without a teacher in charge is in room 402 (Young Ah and Sunggyu's class), the PE teacher asked Woohyun to check on what's going on there.  
>Woohyun jogged to the class and when he opened the door he saw the girls throwing uncooked eggs at Young Ah. They got the eggs from the cooking lab next door.<br>"Yah! What are you guys doing?" Woohyun screamed.  
>The girls looked at him and they got quiet. He started to walk to Young Ah when suddenly from behind Sunggyu came and ran to her. He helped her get up.<br>"Who did this?" Sunggyu asked.  
>No one answered.<br>"WHO DID THIS?" He shouted.  
>"Sunggyu-ah, why are you even protecting her? She's a slut." So Ra said and everyone nodded in agreement.<br>"What?" Sunggyu asked.  
>"You probably don't know this, but that girl made out with Hae Jin's boyfriend in front of Hae Jin." Another girl said.<br>"What?" Sunggyu asked again.  
>"That's true. Why don't you ask her?" Hae Jin looked at Young Ah and so did Sunggyu.<br>"Is that true?" Sunggyu asked Young Ah but Young Ah just walked away.  
>Young Ah headed to the rooftop. When she got there, she sat down and tears fell down her face. Sunggyu followed her to the rooftop and sat down beside her. "Oppa, aren't you mad at me?" Young Ah asked Sunggyu.<br>*How can I be mad when you still call me 'oppa' at a time like this.* He thought.  
>"I'm not mad. But I wanna hear your side of the story," Sunggyu explained.<p>

+flashback+

The science teacher asked Young Ah to return the metric rulers that they used earlier.  
>She opened the door to the science lab then placed the rulers to the back of the room.<br>When she turn around, Hae Jin's boyfriend, Uhm Joo Won was standing in front of her. "Joo Won, what are you doing here?" Young Ah asked him.  
>He wrapped his arms around her waist then started kissing her neck. "Yah! What are you doing?" Young Ah asked. She tried to push him away.<br>"You're my best friend's boyfriend. What are you doing?" Young Ah kept struggling from his grip.  
>"Come on. I see the way you look at me. I know you like me," Joo Won said.<br>"No, I don't like you. Let go of me," Young Ah exclaimed.  
>That's when the door opened and everyone was looking at them with disbelief.<p>

+flashback ends+

Tears came down on Young Ah's eyes. Sunggyu softly wiped her tears with his thumbs.  
>"So it wasn't the first time that you almost got raped when i saved you. Huh?" Sunggyu hugged her. "Don't worry. I'll never let that happen to you anymore."<p> 


	10. THE PAST

**CHAPTER 10 HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND PLEASE SUPPORT ME BY REVIEWING^^ TAYLOR YOU BETTER READ THIS. YOU HEAR ME?**

*Beep, beep*

The alarm clock rang. Young Ah opened her eyes and looked at the calendar beside her. December 2.  
>Young Ah let out a big sigh. She got dressed in all black. *It's been six years.* A tear went down her eyes.<br>She dressed in all black. When she went downstairs, her dad was already dressed up in all black too.  
>"You're ready?" her dad asked.<br>"Yes."  
>"Let's go."<br>They both got into Young Ah's dad's car. Her phone rang and she picked it up.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Young Ah are you busy today?" Sunggyu asked.  
>"Yes. Me and my dad are going somewhere today. Why?" Young Ah said.<br>"I was gonna ask you to hang out with me today but I guess you also need to hang out with your dad so I won't ask you," Sunggyu explained.  
>"Sorry, oppa," Young Ah apologized.<br>"It's ok. Call me later, ok?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Bye."  
>"Bye."<br>Young Ah hung up.  
>"You didn't tell him?" Young Ah's dad asked.<br>"No. He doesn't need to know." Young Ah answered.  
>They went to her mother's graveyard. It was her death anniversary. They put a candle on her graveyard and a bouquet of flowers. They prayed in front of the graveyard.<br>After that they went to eat lunch together. "Tell me honestly. You still haven't forgiven yourself, have you?" Young Ah's dad asked.  
>She just looked away.<p>

The whole day Sunggyu kept calling Young Ah but she wouldn't answer her phone. So he decided to check up on her.

The doorbell rang then Young Ah's dad came out after a few seconds.  
>"Aboji, annyeonghaseyo," Sunggyu bowed. "Is Young Ah here?"<br>"Come in," Young Ah's dad welcomed him.  
>Young Ah's dad made him sit down on the sofa.<br>"I need to talk to you first," Aboji said.  
>"Yes," Sunggyu said.<br>"Well, today is really not a good day for Young Ah," Aboji said.  
>"Why? Did something happen?" Sunggyu asked.<br>"Six years ago something did happen," Aboji said.  
>"What?" Sunggyu asked.<br>"Her mother died. She still can't forgive herself from what she did."  
>"What did she do?" Sunggyu asked.<br>"They had an argument because our pet dog ran away. Her mother was really close to that dog, so close that Young Ah even feels jealous. That's why she took off the leash of the dog and let him run away. She felt bad right away so she looked for the dog. Her mother followed her without Young Ah knowing. She was only eleven years old at that time. When she crossed the road, she didn't see the car getting nearer and nearer. That's when her mother pushed her out of the way and her mother was the one who got hit by the car," Aboji told the whole story to Sunggyu.  
>"I think right now, she needs you," Aboji said. "I trust her to you because you're the only one that made my daughter happy."<br>"I'll go see her then," Sunggyu said.  
>Sunggyu went up to Young Ah's room. She was laying down on her bed looking at the ceiling. When he opened the door Young Ah looked at him.<br>Sunggyu sat beside her bed. "You're dad told me."  
>Young Ah sat up. "I'm terrible aren't I?"<br>"No. I bet your mom already forgave you in heaven," Sunggyu tried making her feel better.  
>"That's not gonna make me feel any better if that's what oppa's trying to do," Young Ah said with a smile then looked at Sunggyu.<br>*I think it did make you feel better.* Sunggyu thought.  
>"Then what would make you feel better?" Sunggyu asked.<br>"Do the chicken dance for me," Young Ah suggested. She got up and pulled Sunggyu up with her. "Come on, I'll do it with you."  
>Sunggyu danced with Young Ah. Young Ah stopped and just laughed at him.<br>"Come here," Sunggyu grabbed Young Ah's waist with both his arms then they both fell on the bed with Young Ah on top of Sunggyu. Their faces were just inches away. Young Ah leaned closer to Sunggyu. Sunggyu closed the distance by kissing her. Young Ah kissed him back. They broke up the kiss after a while to get some air. Young Ah rested her head on Sunggyu's chest. Then they both fell asleep.


	11. COMPETITION

**CHAPTER 11 IS UP^^ HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY.**

"Are you ready?" Sunggyu asked Young Ah as he entered her room.  
>"Yeah oppa, just packing a few more things then I'm ready to go." Young Ah replied.<br>"Ok, hurry up then. I'm gonna put your bags in the car," Sunggyu carried her bag to the big van that was waiting outside her house.  
>Young Ah went downstairs.<br>"I have a bad feeling about this. I mean seven boys and one girl? I just think it's not right to let my only daughter go," Aboji scratched his head.  
>"Appa, I'm not the only girl some of my friends from the company are coming, too. And besides if something goes wrong, Oppa's there to protect me." Young Ah explained. She doesn't wanna go over this conversation for the nth time with her dad.<br>Her dad sighed, "Fine, I'll let you go."  
>"But dad are you gonna be ok being alone for New Year?" Young was concerned about her dad.<br>"I'm ok, my friend invited me to his New Year party so I'll just spend it in there. You go have fun, ok?" Aboji explained.  
>"Ok," Young Ah said.<br>Sunggyu came in the door and asked, "Are you ready?"  
>"Yeah," Young Ah answered.<br>"We'll be heading out, Aboji," Sunggyu waved at Aboji.  
>"Take care. Sunggyu-ah remember she's my only daughter if anything happens to her, you know what's gonna happen to you," Aboji said half jokingly and half serious.<br>"Yes, Aboji. I will not let her out of my sight." Sunggyu assured him. And with that they left.  
>They picked up all six guys and two of Young Ah's trainee buddies, Yae Ri and Sae Ri. L was the one driving because beside Sunggyu, he's the only one who have a license and he's better at driving than Sunggyu.<br>The van was long that it has seat for 11 people and there was 10 of them. Woohyun was in the front besides the driver's seat, which is L's. Yae Ri took the window seat of the first row with Sungyeol beside her and Sungjong beside Sungyeol. On the second row was Sae Ri who was between Dongwoo and Hoya. Young Ah and Sunggyu took the very last row.  
>They were going to a ski resort that Sunggyu's dad own and they got there after a two hour long drive.<p>

+At the ski resort+

"Woooow~~~ ," All of their mouth opened when they saw the ski resort. It has everything from the hills for skiing to saunas and hot tubs.  
>"Ok, we have four rooms. One's for the girls," Sunggyu gave the key to Sae Ri. "And how will we decide who's gonna share room with who?"<br>"I have a suggestion. How about who ever wins on ski racing will get a room by himself and the rest have to share." Dongwoo said confidently.  
>"You're on," Sungyeol beamed.<br>"This might be fun. I want in," Woohyun exclaimed.  
>"I'm out. I'm not really good at sports." Sungjong was uninterested.<br>"Yah! You guys think you can beat me? I don't think so," Hoya smirked.  
>"L oppa are you going, too?" Sae Ri has been wanting to talk to L but can't find an opportunity so she grabbed this small opportunity.<br>"I don't really care if I win but I guess it's worth trying," L said.  
>*Oh. It feels like this is the first time I heard him speak which it probably is.* Young Ah thought.<br>They all got dressed up for skiing and headed to the hill. Since the skis are out of order at the moment they decided to change into snowboarding.  
>The girls and Sungjong was at the bottom of the hill while the rest of the guys were on the top ready to snowboard. When they heard the whistle blow they started. Dongwoo had a great start he was going first but Woohyun overtook him. Woohyun didn't stay in first place that long because L, Hoya, and Sunggyu passed by him in just a matter of seconds. They were nearing the finish line and L is currently in first place. Suddenly Sunggyu sped up and crossed the finish line before L did. Sunggyu took off his board and walked to Young Ah.<br>"Did I look handsome?" He asked Young Ah.  
>"I don't know," Young Ah pretended like she's not paying attention.<br>"Eishh."  
>"You always looked handsome to me, oppa," Young Ah continued what she said.<br>"Really?" Sunggyu grabbed Young Ah's waist with one hand.  
>"Yah! Why don't you two do that on Sunggyu's room he's not sharing it with anyone anyways," Dongwoo shouted.<br>"Hey. Don't blame me the fact that you can't get a girl," Sunggyu retorted.  
>"Oppa doen't have a girlfriend?" Yae Ri asked.<br>"No, because he's too dumb to get one," Sungjong answered her question.  
>"Yah, Sungjong-ah you're one to talk," Dongwoo shouted.<br>Sungjong just stuck out his toungue.  
>"I don't think Dongwoo oppa is dumb," Yae Ri disagreed with Sungjong.<br>"Yah. Do you like him?" Sungjong whispered to Yae Ri.  
>"Finally, someone who has sense," Dongwoo said as he put his arms around Yae Ri then she blushed.<p> 


	12. A NEW BORN COUPLE?

**CHAPTER 12 HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY^^**

That night, all of them ate dinner together at the hotel restaurant. Sae Ri who was sitting beside Young Ah whispered, "I think Yae Ri likes Dongwoo."  
>"Really? How do you know?" Young Ah whispered back.<br>"Yah isn't it obvious? I mean her eyes is like glued to Dongwoo," Sae Ri said a little bit louder than a whisper but nobody heard except Sungjong who was sitting beside Sae Ri.  
>"You're right. She does like Sunggyu," Sungjong joined in the conversation.<br>"You know what we should do?" Sae Ri asked.  
>Sungjong nodded, "Get them alone together."<br>"Exactly," Sae Ri high-fived Sungjong.  
>"Yah. You guys think that will work out?" Young Ah asked.<br>Sunggyu who was having a conversation with The rest of the guys noticed them talking then joined in. "What are you guys talking about?"  
>Young Ah cupped her hand in Sunggyu's ear then told him what they were planning on doing.<br>"I know a perfect place for that," Sunggyu smiled. Then looked at everyone. "Hey guys why don't we go to the hot tub after this?"  
>"Sure." "Sounds fun." they all said.<br>"But there can only be two in one room so we have to pair up," Sunggyu explained.  
>"I'll go with L," Hoya said.<br>"Of course, I"ll go with my childhood friend Woohyun," Sungyeol beamed.  
>"Sungjong, let's go together," Dongwoo said to Sungjong.<br>"Sorry hyung, but me and Sae Ri just found out we have so much in common. I wanna talk to my new best friend as much as I can," Sungjong gave him a pretend apologetic smile.  
>Sae Ri nodded.<br>"Sunggyu-ah let's go together," Dongwoo turned to Sunggyu.  
>"Sorry but he's taken," Young Ah grabbed his arm.<br>"Well, I guess it's left with Dongwoo and Yae Ri together," Sunggyu stood up and they all got changed.

-  
>+At the hot tub+<p>

Dongwoo and Yea Ri was just sitting there together.  
>*Well, this is awkward.* Dongwoo thought.<br>He looked at Yae Ri who was wearing a two piece bikini with a t-shirt covering it. He noticed that her face is really red. "Is it too hot for you?" Dongwoo asked to finally break the awkward silence.  
>"No. I'm fine." Yae Ri answered.<br>Dongwoo tried to look for something to talk about. He saw her shirt and saw the "Woollim Entertainment" printed on it.  
>"So you're a trainee, huh?" Dongwoo asked.<br>"Yes," Yea Ri started to relax as the awkwardness started to die down.  
>"What are you good at?" he asked.<br>"I do both but I'm better at singing. But compared to Young Ah, I'm not that good, so I have to practice harder," She answered.  
>"I wanna hear you sing," Dongwoo said.<br>"I'm not re-" Yae Ri started to avoid his gaze.  
>Before she could finish her sentence Dongwoo told her, "If you want to be successful in your dream, you have to have confidence in yourself. It applies in whatever your dream is. Just like mine."<br>"What's your dream?" Yae Ri asked.  
>"To be the best soccer player," he answered while lightly kicking the water, "So can I hear you sing?"<br>"Sure," she smiled then started singing.

-  
>+ At a different room+<p>

"Yah! I thought we were all going to a hot tub? Why is it only Dongwoo and Yae Ri?" Sungyeol asked.  
>"Stupid. He still haven't realized," Sungjong rolled his eyes.<br>"Realized what?" Sungyeol asked.  
>Hoya slapped the back of Sungyeol's head, "Aish. They tried to get those two alone. You're so slow. That's why you don't have a girlfriend."<br>"Hey, you're the one to talk when you don't have a girlfriend either," Sungyeol rubbed the back of his head.  
>"Aish. This kid," Hoya sighed.<p>

After a while they all went to their rooms to end the day. "Hey guys. I'm gonna go out for a while," Young Ah said to the two girls as she went outside the room.  
>"Where is she going?" Yae Ri asked.<br>"Of course, she's going to Sunggyu's room. Don't wait for her she might not come back tonight," Sae Ri changed to her pajama and tucked herself to bed. But before she fell asleep, she remembered about Yae Ri and Dongwoo. She sat up on her bed then faced Yae Ri who was still changing to her pajama. "So, how did it go with Dongwoo?"  
>"What are you talking about?" Yae Ri asked.<br>"You mean nothing happened when you guys were alone in the hot tub?" Sae Ri was disappointed.  
>"Does something have to happen?" Yae Ri asked.<br>"But don't you like him?"  
>"How did you know?" Yae Ri was surprised.<br>"Oh come on. Everyone can tell," Sae Ri rolled her eyes and Yae Ri blushed and sat beside Sae Ri. "So nothing happened?"  
>"Well, we talked a lot and I sang to him and I feel comfortable with him now," Yae Ri said.<br>"Awww you two would look cute as a couple," Sae Ri squealed.  
>"Yah! We're not even together, yet," Yae Ri playfully pushed Sae Ri.<br>"You said 'yet.' Yay! Our plan worked," Sae Ri beamed with happiness.  
>"What plan?" Yae Ri asked furrowing her eyebrows.<br>"Nothing. Let's go to sleep," Sae Ri pushed Yae Ri out of her bed and covered herself with the comforter.


	13. I LOVE YOU

**HEY GUYS CHAPTER 13 IS UP. I KINDA DIDN'T WANT TO POST THIS TODAY BECAUSE I HAD TO REDO 8 CHAPTERS OF THIS BECAUSE I CHANGED MY MIND ON WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN. BUT THEN I DECIDED TO POST TODAY SO PLS ENJOY^^ AND JUST A REMINDER I DON'T OWN ANY INFINITE MEMBERS.**

+Ding Dong+

Sunggyu just got out of the shower when he heard the doorbell.  
>The door opened and Young Ah saw Sunggyu with only a towel wrapped around his waist and down. He was holding another towel and was using it to dry his hair. Young Ah's face grew red when she saw him like that. *Wow I didn't think oppa have a great body.* She thought.<br>Sunggyu noticed her face's redness then he smiled. He pulled her inside, closed the door, then wrapped his arms around her waist. Young Ah's heart skipped a beat. Sunggyu can feel her stiffen then his smile grew bigger. He looked at her, "Why is your face so red? Is this the first time you saw a guy half naked?" Sunggyu jokingly asked.  
>"N-no, I-I just didn't expect to see you like this," Young Ah answered but she was stil stiff.<br>"Why don't you feel relaxed then?" Sunggyu asked.  
>Young Ah didn't reply. "I'll go get dressed then," Sunggyu said then he went to his closet.<br>Young Ah sat on his bed. She turned on the TV and waited for him.  
>After a while he got out of the closet then sat on the bed beside Young Ah. "Why did you come here?" Sunggyu jokingly asked as he lay down on the bed.<br>"Oh, so you don't want me here? Ok I'll leave," Young Ah was about to get up but Sunggyu pulled her back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her then closed his eyes.  
>"If you're gonna sleep I'll go back to my room then," Young Ah said.<br>"No, stay here," Sunggyu said as he rested his head on Young Ah's shoulder.  
>They stayed like that for a while. "Young Ah," Sunggyu gently said.<br>"Yes?" Young Ah answered.  
>"Saranghae," Sunggyu said.<br>Young Ah looked at Sunggyu his hands still wrapped around her and his eyes were closed. "I love you, too," Young Ah gently traced his face with her index finger. When she got to his eyebrows, he opened his eyes. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a necklace. In the necklace there was a ring. He put it on around her neck. She held the ring and looked at it. "It's pretty," Young Ah commented. "But why is it in a necklace instead of putting it in my finger as a ring?"  
>"I just thought that it would be prettier if it was a necklace," Sunggyu explained. "I have one, too," he pulled out the same necklace with a ring on it from inside his shirt.<br>Young Ah hugged him and Sunggyu hugged her tightly, too. Then they fell asleep like that.

-  
>+The Next Morning+<p>

Young Ah opened her eyes and saw Sunggyu's face in front of her. He's eyes were closed. She gently touched his cheek. "Why do you have a better skin than me? I'm jealous," she said with a soft voice. He's eyes opened then he smiled. Young Ah smiled back.  
>"It feels good that you're the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes," Sunggyu said.<br>"Me, too," Young Ah replied.  
>Sunggyu leaned in to kiss Young Ah but Young Ah smiled then got up. "Where are you going?" he asked.<br>Young Ah ran to the living room laughing but Sunggyu grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. She and Sunggyu were laughing then he placed her down the bed and pinned her in there with his body. Young Ah struggled to get up.  
>"Fine. You win," Young Ah gave up. "Let me go."<br>"You think I'll let you go just like that?" Sunggyu was smiling. He then kissed Young Ah deeply and Young Ah kissed back. Their kiss was broken up however by a doorbell.  
>"Aish," Sunggyu was pissed.<br>"Sunggyu-ah," Sungjong called out.  
>Sunggyu got up and went to the door. Young Ah was behind him. When he opened it, all six guys went in without even asking for permission. "Yah! Why are you guys here so early in the morning?" Sunggyu asked.<br>They finally realized that Young Ah was in the room.  
>"Oh, bad timing, huh?" Hoya asked.<br>"Yes, so can you please go now?" Sunggyu pointed at the door.  
>They all walked out the door and left except for Woohyun who was staring daggers at the closed door.<br>L was looking at him, "Hey, isn't it time to let go of her already? I mean, she's already really happy with Sunggyu the best you could do is be happy for her."  
>"What?" Woohyun was surprised. *How did he know I like her?*<br>"I see the way you look at her. It's different from how you look at other girls. Don't think I don't know that you like Young Ah," L explained. "Just think about what I said." L left and Woohyun followed behind him.


	14. DUET

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOOO SHORT AND I ALMOST FORGOT TO POST IT. BUT STILL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND YAY FOR INFINITE THEY WON THE DANCE BATTLE AGAINST TEEN TOP AND OTHER GROUPS IN M!COUNTDOWN TODAY**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone beamed.  
>It was already new year and they celebrated it in a karaoke bar which is also in the ski resort.<br>"Yah. Sunggyu-ah, this resort is amazing it have everything," Dongwoo praised him.  
>"Really daebak," Yae Ri added.<br>"Seems like you two are getting along well," Young Ah who was beside Sunggyu joined in the conversation.  
>They both blushed. "Don't say that. See you made them uncomfortable," Sunggyu told Young Ah.<br>"Fine. I'll leave you guys alone," Young Ah stood up and got the microphone from Sungyeol who was dancing and singing to the song "Ma Boy" by SISTAR19 with Sungjong.  
>"Yah! Woohyun-ah come here," Young Ah pointed at Woohyun. "Aren't you gonna debut this month?" Woohyun nodded. "Prove to me that you deserve to debut. Sing a duet with me," Young Ah challanged.<br>"Woohoo. Nam Woohyun's gonna be a Namstar now," Sungyeol beamed.  
>"Woo go Woohyun," Sunggyu clapped.<br>"I guess it's fine with me," Woohyun accepted the challange and grabbed the microphone Sungjong was holding.  
>"What are we gonna sing?" Woohyun asked.<br>"Hmmm... Oh here. I love this song. Baby Baby by 4men," Young pushed the buttons then the song came up.

I don't know the reason why I changed  
>I've been thinking for a long time, with many difficulties ahead<br>I seem to be changing quite a lot, please end this  
>Can you hear this song? Oh~<p>

You're too much, thank you. Oh baby~  
>You're too pretty. Oh~<br>There's not a thing that can stop me from looking at you  
>I always look at only you. Oh baby~<p>

The very next day. (The very next day)  
>We meet again, after our break up<br>We meet again, it's a good thing  
>I still laugh like this, do you see? Oh baby~<p>

You're too much, thank you. Oh baby~  
>You're too pretty. Oh~<br>There's not a thing that can stop me from looking at you  
>I always look at only you. Oh baby~<p>

Day to day, I'll be happy. Oh baby~  
>Thing have ended, and they have changed. Oh~<p>

You're too much, thank you. Oh baby~  
>You're too pretty. Oh~<br>There's not a thing that can stop me from looking at you  
>I always look at only you. Oh baby~<p>

Oh baby~ Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ Oh~

The song ended. Everyone was awed. Both their voice were beautiful and they complimented each other's voice. All throughout the song Woohyun was looking at Young Ah but Young Ah was only looking at Sunggyu just like the song.

Woohyun decided to give up on her. *As long as she's happy then I'm happy.*  
>"Good job, Woohyun. You are ready," Young Ah smiled.<br>"Thanks," Woohyun thanked her.  
>After that it all went crazy from singing like some of them aren't a company's trainee to dancing like there's no tomorrow. The ten of them celebrated New Year without worries.<p>

Credits to MingYooKey~ for the translation of the song


	15. TOGETHER

CHAPTER FIFTEEN IS UP ^^ HEHEHE I ACTUALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER IT'S SO SWEET. PLEASE ENJOY^^

The next day, they all were ready to go home when Young Ah received a call from her dad.  
>"Young Ah, are you really coming home today?" her dad asked her.<br>"Yes, we're already packing our things. Why is there something wrong?" Young Ah asked beginning to worry.  
>"No. It's just that I won't be home for a week because my friend asked me to go with him in Gyeonggi-do to visit his family and he asked me to be his companion," her dad explained.<br>"I guess it's fine. I'll just stay home," Young Ah said as Sunggyu entered the room.  
>"I'll call you later then," her dad said then hang up.<br>Young Ah let out a sigh.  
>"Why are you sighing?" Sunggyu asked.<br>"My dad said he won't be home for a week so I'll be alone at home," Young Ah told Sunggyu.  
>"Oohh. You can stay at my house with me then if you don't want to be alone," Sunggyu said as he hug Young Ah from the back.<br>"Oppa! Stop you're dirty thinking right now!" she exclaimed.

*Back in Seoul*

Sunggyu dropped everyone home and Young Ah was the last only one left. "Oppa, where are you going? You have to turn to the right that's the road to my house," Young Ah was pointing at the right.  
>"I know that but I'm not taking you home," Sungyu told her.<br>"What? Where are we going?" Young Ah asked she had no clue what was going on.  
>"It's a secret," Sunggyu winked at Young Ah.<br>They drove for a long time then stopped at what looks like a province.  
>"We're here," Sunggyu beamed.<br>"Where is this place, oppa?" Young Ah asked.  
>Sunggyu didn't answer her and just pulled her inside the house.<br>The house was different from Sunggyu's house. *It's much more simpler and more comfortable than oppa's big luxurious house.* Young Ah thought.  
>"No one's here?" Young Ah asked.<br>"No. This is actually one of my dad's houses that's been abandoned but I like it in here, so I begged him to leave it alone," Sunggyu explained. "I always come here when I have time. So the furniture doesn't really get dusty."  
>Young Ah was looking around. She opened a door that leads to the bedroom.<br>"Oppa, why is there only one bedroom?" She turned around and looked at Sunggyu.  
>"I'll sleep in the sofa, if you don't want to sleep with me but I don't get what's the big deal. We've already slept in one bed together before. Twice," Sunggyu held up two fingers.<br>"Yeah b-but we didn't do anything," Young Ah was stuttering.  
>"Aaahh... Kyopta," Sunggyu said then pinched her cheeks.<br>Young Ah spotted a clock behind Sunggyu, "Oppa, it's already 8pm and we still haven't ate yet."  
>"Then will you cook for me? I wanna taste your cooking," Sunggyu pouted with a puppy dog eyes.<br>Young Ah burst out laughing. "Aww... Oppa you're so cute."  
>"So will you cook for me?" Sunggyu was filled with excitement.<br>"Oppa, that's gonna be a problem," Young Ah said with an apologetic face.  
>"Why?" Sunggyu asked.<br>"I've never cooked before," Young Ah told Sunggyu.  
>Sunggyu was disappointed. He thought that he would get to taste good food tonight.<br>"Sorry, oppa," Young Ah apologized. Sunggyu sat down on the sofa. "Well, I could try if you want me to," Young Ah suggested.  
>"Really?" Sunggyu beamed.<br>"Yes, but we need ingridients. What do you want me to cook?" Young Ah asked.  
>"Kimchi stew," Sunggyu suggested.<br>"Ok, then."  
>They walked to the supermarket which was just a ten minutes walk. When they got there, they started looking for the ingredients that Young Ah listed from a cook book.<br>While they were shopping, they saw a familiar kid running towards them. The kid bumped in to Sunggyu's legs. The kid looked up and then Young Ah remembered him. "Joongki -ah, What are you doing here?"  
>Joongki's mom An Na saw Joongki talking to them so she walked over to them. Young Ah and Sunggyu saw her then they bowed, "Annyeonghaseyo," they both greeted.<br>"Annyong," An Na said, "I never thought I would see you guys here."  
>"Yes, same goes here," Young Ah replied.<br>"How's the baby?" Sunggyu asked.  
>"She's pretty healthy and she's been doing good," An Na replied, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't get to say thank you to you guys the last time."<br>"No it's fine," Sunggyu said.  
>"Well, we better go because she probably is waiting for us at home," An Na said.<br>"Yes, of course," Young Ah said.  
>"Noona," Joongki tugged on Young Ah's shirt.<br>Young Ah got down to Joongki's height the asked, "What is it?"  
>"Noona is so pretty. I wanna marry you," Joongki hugged Young Ah.<br>"Sorry, Joongki-ah but noona is already taken," Sunggyu was trying to break the hug.  
>"Joongki-ah don't believe ahjusshi, ok?" Young Ah told him. "When Joongki grows up noona will break up with this ahjusshi and marry you, ok?"<br>"Yes!" Joongki beamed.  
>"Annyong," Young Ah waved as he and his mom left.<br>"Yah! I'm an ahjusshi?" Sunggyu asked Young Ah. Young Ah ignored him.  
>"Young Ah I'm not an ahjusshi," Sunggyu told her.<br>"Hehehe."  
>"Young Ah what's so funny?"<br>"Why are you jealous of a 5 year old kid?" Young Ah asked. "I didn't think oppa can be so childish."


	16. HIKING

**THIS ONE IS SHORT BUT I LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU DO TOO. ENJOY^^**

"Oppa how does it taste?" Young Ah asked when Sunggyu put a spoonful of kimchi stew in his mouth. Sunggyu made a face then swallowed it.  
>"Really good," he tried to sound believable.<br>"Oppa you don't have to pretend, I saw the face you made," Young Ah was sad because she couldn't cook it right.  
>"Oh. You saw. Sorry," Sunggyu apologized.<br>"No. I'm sorry because I couldn't cook," Young Ah said.  
>Sunggyu stood up behind her then hugged her from the back.<br>"It's ok. It is your first time so it's ok to make mistakes," Sunggyu comforted her.  
>"I promise next time. I'll do it better," Young Ah said.<br>*But there might be no more next time.* Sunggyu thought.  
>"Oh," he answered.<p>

-  
>*The next day*<p>

Sunggyu woke up from the sun's brightness. He was sleeping in the sofa of the living room. He went to the bedroom and saw Young Ah soundly asleep. He then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Young Ah woke up and smelled something outside the room. She went to the kitchen and saw Sunggyu cooking. She secretly went behind him and gave him a back hug.  
>"Oppa, what are you cooking?" Young Ah asked.<br>"Egg roll and fried rice," Sunggyu answered.  
>"It smells so good," Young Ah complimented.<br>After Sunggyu got done cooking, they both ate breakfast.  
>"Now I'm sad," Young Ah said.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because oppa is better in cooking than me," Young Ah explained.<br>"Well I've been cooking my own meals since i was little and you only started cooking yesterday so it's not that bad," Sunggyu tried to make her happy.  
>"I guess so."<br>"After this we're gonna go hiking so eat a lot so you can have a lot of energy today, ok?" Sunggyu said.  
>"Hiking? I've never gone hiking before," Young Ah got excited.<p>

*At the mountains*

"Oppa, I change my mind. I don't wanna go hiking," Young Ah got scared because it was dark from the trees that's shading the sun.  
>"It's fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I promise you, I'm not gonna leave you alone," Sunggyu wrapped his arms around her.<br>Young Ah nodded.  
>They started walking up the mountain. They saw saw a monkey who was swing on a tree. Young Ah laughed which made her relax a bit. After a while of walking, they saw a waterfall and it was beautiful. They stopped there to get some rest. Young Ah wasn't scared anymore. She ran to the water and started splashing on it to Sunggyu. He then went to her and carried her from her waist. "Stop splashing water," He said.<br>"Sorry but I don't do favors unless you do something for me first," Young Ah said.  
>"What do you want me to do?" Sunggyu asked.<br>"I don't know. It's up to-," Before Young Ah can finish her sentence, Sunggyu kissed her. He put her down but didn't let go of her lips. He kissed her deeply and so did she. His hands was still wrapped around her waist and her hands was around his neck.


	17. LAST DAY

**CHAPTER 17 IS UP. IT'S A SAD CHAPTER BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT^^**

Sunggyu was cooking dinner when Young Ah suddenly came out of the bedroom wearing only Sunggyu's white button up shirt.  
>"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Sunggyu smiled and asked.<br>"Oppa I ran out of clean clothes," Young Ah explained, "Where's the washing machine?"  
>"In the laundry room beside the bathroom," Sunggyu answered.<br>"Oh ok, I'll wash oppa's clothes, too," Young Ah went to the closet to look for dirty clothes.  
>They ate then watched TV. Young Ah fell asleep on the couch with her head in Sunggyu's lap. He stared at her face then suddenly tears came running down his eyes.<p>

+flashback+

"Plans have changed you ARE going to America on January. Our company is expanding there and you're the one who will take care of it," Sunggyu's dad explained.  
>"I'm not going," Sunggyu said and was ready to walk away.<br>"It's because of your girlfriend, isn't it? Well I had someone follow her and I found out everything about her," Sunggyu stopped after hearing those words, "We both know that I can easily do anything that I want to her," Sunggyu clenched his fist those words were not threat they're a promise and he knows that more than anyone else since his dad even beat up his own wife.  
>"I'm not going. My decision is final," Sunggyu said.<br>He's dad suddenly called someone on his phone. "Hello?" the phone was on speaker.  
>"Take care of that girl," His dad said.<br>Sunggyu's eyes widened.  
>"Fine. I'll go. But don't ever do anything to her," Sunggyu was furious.<br>"Cancel what I said and don't ever bother that girl anymore," his dad said through the phone. His dad left then came back, "Before I forget to tell you, Mr. Park is a part of this business and their daugther Park Hae Jin is going with you. She's gonna study there and will also help you with some things."

+flashback ends+

After a while he wiped his tears then carried her bridal style to the bed. When he put her down, her eyes opened. Sunggyu was about to leave when Young Ah caught his arms.  
>"Oppa, remember what you promised when we were hiking?" Young Ah asked.<br>"Yeah, what about it?" Sunggyu asked.  
>"Can you keep that promise forever?" Young Ah said.<br>Tears fell down Sunggyu's eyes but he was looking away so Young Ah couldn't see him. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it was his dad.  
>"I need to take this," Sunggyu went outside the house then answered the phone.<br>"Sunggyu, you're things are already packed and you're plane ticket is already here," Sunggyu's dad said.  
>"Ok. I'll be there tomorrow," Sunggyu hang up.<br>*Sorry, Young Ah,* Sunggyu thought.  
>Sunggyu heard the door open and Young Ah came while rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time "Oppa, let's sleep together," Young Ah said. Then they went inside.<br>That night, Sunggyu didn't sleep he looked at Young Ah's sleeping face the whole time. He didn't wanna leave her but he doesn't have a choice.


	18. OPPA LEFT ME

**HEY GUYS CHAPTER 18 IS UP. JUST A REMINDER I DON'T OWN INFINITE AND ALSO I USED THEIR GROUPS NAME BECAUSE I CANNOT THINK OF A BOY GROUP NAME SO PLEASE ENJOY^^**

Young Ah opened her eyes. She was expecting to see Sunggyu's face but he wasn't there. She got up and went to the kitchen. *Maybe he's making breakfast.* she thought. He wasn't there either. She searched for him all over the house but he wasn't there. She finally picked up her phone and dialed his number.  
>"The number you are trying to call is no longer available."<br>She hang up.  
>"Where did oppa go?" Young Ah asked herself.<br>*Maybe he just went out for a while. I'll just wait for him here. That's right, he'll be back soon,* Young Ah thought.  
>She waited for him until she fell asleep on the sofa. It was already 4pm when someone opened the door. Young Ah woke up and saw an ahjumma.<br>"Can I help you?" Young Ah asked.  
>"Someone told me to tell you how to go back to Seoul. He told me not to tell you anything except this. He also said that you should pack up your stuff and leave today."<br>"Yes, but where is the guy who told you that?" Young Ah asked.  
>"I don't know," Ahjumma answered.<br>She went to the closet and found out that all of Sunggyu's belonging was gone.  
>*Oppa where are you? Why did you leave me here alone?*<br>After she finished packing up the ahjumma told her how to get to Seoul then she left.

She got home after a two hours drive on the train. She went home and her dad was already in there.  
>"How was your trip?" Aboji asked.<br>"It was fine," Young Ah was tired and she didn't want to tell the whole story.  
>"Winter break is over and school starts tomorrow, so get some sleep," her dad told her.<br>She nodded then went to her room.

-  
>She went to school but when the class started, Sunggyu was still not there.<br>When the teacher dismissed the class for lunch, So Ra went in front of Young Ah's desk.  
>"How did it feel?" So Ra asked her.<br>"What?" Young Ah was confused.  
>"I'm asking you how did it feel when Sunggyu left you to go to America with Hae Jin," So Ra explained.<br>Young Ah glanced at Hae Jin's desk and saw that it was empty.  
>*That can't be true.*<br>Young Ah ran outside the room and into the rooftop. Woohyun saw her and followed her on the rooftop. When he opened the door, he saw Young Ah sitting in a corner crying. He walked to her then kneeled one of his knees and looked her.  
>"What's wrong?" Woohyun asked Young Ah.<br>She looked up and saw his gentle face full of concern for her.  
>"Oppa left me," Young Ah told him.<br>"What?" Woohyun was shocked.  
>*That Sunggyu! I gave up on her because I thought he was never gonna hurt Young Ah. He's gonna get it the next time I see him.*<br>Young Ah told Woohyun what happened. He got angrier and angrier at Sunggyu as she tell the story.  
>Woohyun hugged her and tried to make her feel better.<p>

After school, Woohyun and Young Ah went to Woollim together. It was quiet the whole time. Finally Young Ah broke the silence.  
>"So how is you're debut going?" Young Ah asked him.<br>*Why are you talking like this when we both know that you're hurting inside?* Woohyun thought.  
>"Yeah, it's going great we're gonna debut next week," Woohyun decided to just let her be.<br>*I'll help you forget about him.*  
>"From now on I'll just concentrate on being a trainee and nothing else," Young Ah said.<br>*And I'll help you through it.* he thought.

*At M!Countdown*

"Their the most anticipated group. They rocked the kpop world with their charismatic looks, charming voices, and unbelievable dancing skills. Please welcome, INFINITE," the mc introduced them.  
>Young Ah was watching INFINITE perform. *Yes. This is my dream and from now on, I'll be focusing on making it come true.*<p> 


	19. THREE YEARS LATER

**CHAPTER 19 IS UP ^^ HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND I ALREADY FINISHED WRITING THIS STORY SO I WILL POST 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS A DAY**

*THREE YEARS LATER*

"Yes, my flight is tonight," Sunggyu was talking to his dad.  
>"Ok, I'll let my driver pick you up then," his dad said then hung up.<br>He picked up Young Ah's picture that was on the table of his office. He ran his fingers through the photo. Suddenly the door opened. He looked up to see his secretary come in. She looked at Sunggyu and saw that he was looking at the picture again.  
>"You're gonna see her soon?" his secretary asked.<br>"I doubt that since I'm gonna be very busy when I get to Seoul," Sunggyu answered.  
>Suddenly the door burst open and Hae Jin came in.<br>"Why didn't you tell me that you're going to Seoul tonight?" Hae jin asked.  
>"Because you're father told me that you can't go to Seoul until you finish your last semester," Sunggyu said.<br>"I'm coming with you," Young Ah said.  
>"No, you can't," Sunggyu said.<br>"This doesn't make sense. I mean I'm marrying you anyways so what's the point of school?" Hae Jin complained.  
>Sunggyu raised his eyebrow, "And who decided on that?"<br>"No one but we both know that's what's gonna happen," Hae Jin explained.  
>"Don't you have school to attend? I heard that you're gonna be kicked out if you miss one more day. You don't want to stay here for another year, do you? " Sunggyu asked.<br>"Fine, I'll go. I'll find out a way to go back to Seoul by myself," Hae Jin left.  
>"Are you sure you're not her brother? Because you sure act like one," the secretary asked.<br>"No, I think we just grew closer as time passed since we have to get along. But we're just like siblings," Sunggyu explained.  
>"I don't know that girl in the picture but I prefer her over that girl," his secretary said, "She is prettier than Hae Jin, too."<p>

-  
>Sunggyu arrived at Incheon International Airport. It was already 8am and a lot of people were there.<br>They were crowding on what seems to be a popular girl group. The people were holding up placards that says "K-STARS".  
>Sunggyu made his way to get his luggage when he suddenly bumped into a girl who was also looking for her luggage.<br>"Sorry," the girl with blonde hair but she is Korean said then she got her luggage then left. He didn't see her face since she was wearing sunglasses.  
>He finally found his luggage then went outside. After a minute he found his dad's driver then went in. The driver opened the radio and a girl group song was playing. "I love this song," the driver said. "K-STARS are so popular this days."<br>*K-STARS? So they are popular,* Sunggyu thought.  
>He directly went to the meeting about their mall's 10th Anniversary. He was in charge of the event.<p>

"Since it's a public event, I think that we should invite an idol group to perform," the presentator suggested.  
>"I like this idea," Sunggyu said. "Do you have any idol group in mind?"<br>"K-STARS and INFINITE are really popular this days. And I know the president of their company so it would be easy to contact them," the presentator explained.  
>"Ok. That's the last one. I personally like this idea and if you disagree please tell me so i can reconsider," Sunggyu stated.<br>Nobody raised their hand.  
>"Then I assume everyone likes this idea. It's settled then," Sunggyu said. "Could you please give me the number of the president so I can contact him?"<br>"Yes. I'll write it down right now," the presentator got a pen and a piece of paper then wrote the number down. "Here," he handed Sunggyu the number.  
>"Ok, then everyone's dismissed," Sunggyu declared. Everyone got up from their seats then left. He went to his car and told the driver to go home. He decided to call the president right away and they agreed to meet in person today since it's the only day that both of them are free. Sunggyu told the driver to go to Woollim Entertainment building.<br>Sunggyu opened the door and saw the president seating down.  
>"Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Sunggyu and I'm in charge of some of the Kim Enterprise's business, " Sunggyu greeted.<br>They shook hands and the president told him to sit down and he did.  
>"You look so young to be a business man. You look just like my trainees and idol group's age," the president said.<br>"Yes," Sunggyu replied.  
>"So let's get down to business, shall we?" the president said.<br>Sunggyu explained him about the mall's 10th Anniversary and the events that's gonna happen. After a while, the president agreed to let K-STARS and INFINITE participate.  
>"Why don't you meet them right now since they're in the building," the president offered.<br>"Sure, that would be great," Sunggyu agreed.  
>They both went down to the 6th floor to go to the dance room. (NOTE: The president's office is in the 8th floor.)<br>When he went inside the dance room his eyes widened.


End file.
